Brown, Orange and Blond
by Japan-is-great
Summary: Tohru Kyo and some one new? Who will it be read and see!
1. Cats

"Kyo? Kyo! KYO-KUN!"yelled tohru a dopey, sweet,optimistic girl she was running around in circles trying to find a boy, well named Kyo. She stoped running and looked up, and up on the roof was Kyo with about 7 cats. She started walking to the school building she looked up again and saw a second person there then at that moment she ran as fast as she could to the roof.

As soon as she got on the roof kyo was yelling ("Who the hell are you!") at this blond kid with glasses,he turned around and looked at Tohru she smiled. "Hello" she walked over to Kyo and picked up one of the cats the blond one watching her.

"Um...hello" he looked at the two and smiled "Are you together?"

Tohru and Kyo blushed "N-NO WE J-J-JUST...um"yelled kyo a short-tempered cat as he grew reder.

"Oh ok" the blond boy said "my name Jeremy im the new transfer student whats your names?"

"I'm Tohru Honda and this is Kyo" she pointed to kyo, he was glaring at the cats about ready to kill them, Jeremy noticed this and grabbed the remaining 6 cats away from him. Kyo stood up and walked away.


	2. Cant say no

**Oh man, sorry I saw it and it was so sort. So I'm trying to making this one longer.**

The cats had tried to follow Kyo, but Jeremy wouldn't let them Tohru smiled "Its ok they love him"

"Really?"asked Jeremy letting go of the cats and stood up.

"Why was he up here?"he said walking towards her and giving her a hand to help her, she took it "Kyo likes high places a lot." After that there was silence and they both sat down again but once the sat down..."Oy Tohru, ARGG GET OFF ME!" the six cats had come after him and now where crawling over him.

"Yuki's coming up for you, ARGG" the seventh cat had finlay came and with the rest tackled Kyo and made him toble over he sighed "Im going home" and once he finaly got up he walked off.

"Yuki that's an odd name, well at least for a boy he is male right?" Jeremy said getting up again.

"Yes hes a boy, why is his name odd?" Tohru said smiling like always.

"No reason" soon Yuki came with his small sweet smile.

"Tohru its time to go home"he said and he saw Jeremy. "Whos this?"

"Oh that's Jeremy"she said, she looked at Jeremy. "This is Yuki"

"Hello" they both said together Tohru smiled "Would you like to have dinner with us?" while saying this she looked at Yuki, he looked at them and he nodded "Sure!"he said smiling.

**...a walk later...**

Shigure watched as the girl and two boys walked in and smiled "Welcome home Yuki-kun and Tohru! And who is this?" he said happly poniting to Jeremy.

"This is Jeremy hes a new boy at school" said Tohru. "Jeremy this is Shigure the owner of th-" CRASH BANG!

"DAMN RAT" yelled a very familiar voice from the kitchen Tohru, Jeremy and Shigure went in to the kitchen everything was a mess. Kyo was on the floor covered in spices, flower and sugar sneezing and Yuki was standing about 5 feet away from Kyo dusting himself off.

"Stupid cat you made a mess you better be cleaning it said as calm as ever.

"Wha- WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MADE THE MESS HOW COME-'' he saw Tohru and looked down "fine ill-ill do it. BUT AFTER I TAKE A SHOWER!" and he ran up stairs to the bath.


	3. Transforming is a deadly thing

**Ok sorry, its a working progress. This time im going to try to get 500 words in it. :D**

Kyo's stomach growled, he sighed he had to clean the kitchen before dinner was made and since all the spices came out on him, Tohru had to go shopping and everyone went so he could work. He opened the fringe and looked inside there was some leftover rice he took it out and warmed it up as he waited he scrubbed the floor. After he sat down and ate the rice, his work was almost over, well not really. He still had to fix the cabinet. He started wondering what was taking them so long. It had been 2 hours since they left and the stores not that far, he stood up thinking the worst, an incent had a cured and that is exactly what had happened.

**...outside the store...**

"Jeremy, i'm so so so so very very sorry, please forgive me please!" pleaded Tohru she had slipped and fallen on him his glasses were broken and he had a slightly bruised elbow but really he was fine.

"I forgive you I forgive you it was an acednte."he said trying to calm her down.

"Well its geting late we dont want to starve kyo do we?"Shigure said sarcastically as Jeremy put on hes glasses

"Why dont we starve that stupid cat?" Yuki announced.

"Hm, you call him cat a lot and hes called you rat"jeremy said facing Yuki "so, you must be the dog!" and he pointed to Shigure, they all looked dumfounded.

"Wha-wha-what do you mean!?"said Tohru shaking and sweating.

"Nothing it just seems logical right?" he asked puting one of his hands up Yuki emiditle took it and in a moments flash pined Jeremy to the forest floor.

"OW!" Jeremy yelled.

"Tell me what you know"Yuki said in his deadly voice.

"What do you mean, Ow! Know about what!" Jeremy scremed Yuki let go and stood up

"Sorry I thought you knew something" and that's when Kyo came running down the path he noticed them but he couldnt stop like something was pushing him. Tohru hadn't noticed Kyo and was helping Jeremy get up, but it was to late to get out of the way Kyo ran right into Tohru and Tohru's arms whent around Kyo and poof Kyo was a cat. Jeremy stared at Kyo and started to laugh. "Oh, if only the gang where here. I bet they'd think its Xana" he said not realising they where there. He thruh out his hands and hit Tohru she stumbled into Yuki as he tried to quickly push her away he transformed and had pushed her toward Shigure and he transformed. Just as Jeremy was about to say sorry he stared at them"Did you just turn in to animals?"

"YA WHATS IT TO YOU!" Kyo yelled really pissed off because he new Yuki was going to kill him once they changed back he looked over at Yuki he was giving him a super death glare.

"Look what youve done idiot" Yuki said deeply, Kyo ignored him and walked over to Tohru and Shigure "Ar- ar are you all right Tohru" he looked at her carefully not noticing someone was staring right at him.

"Oh yes im fine im fine"she said as happy as ever.

"Oh well that's good."Shigure said before Kyo could say it himself. Kyo turned around and noticed was staring at Jeremy right in the eye,"Uh..." poof the three of them changed back, Tohru quickly looked away. Kyo, Yuki and Shigure quickly got dressed as Jeremy fell to the ground unconscious.


	4. Friends

**Bold means Japanese(spoken by Yumi).**

Tohru sat near Jeremy as he lay unconscious on Yukis bed. She waited for him to wake up. Kyo was fixing the cabinet like he was so post to. Yuki was tending his "secret" base. And Shigrua was writing (typing). Jeremy's slowly opened his eyes blinking a few times and then siting strate up. "Oh your awake are you all right?" asked Tohru franticly.

"Oh, yes I have been through wor-,Im fine."

"Well thats good" there was silence he looked down at his bag and picked it up he pulled out a laptop. Tohru looked at him "Wow" she said in awa.

"Would you like to meet my friends" he said turning on the laptop.

''Im done so whats for dinner?'' Kyo said coming in he saw the two and walked over to them. He looked on the computer screen it was still loading. "Whats the use off that?" he said looking at Jeremy.

"You mean you dont know what a computer is?"he asked as the laptop when't to his desktop photo it was 5 people smileing happliy. A brown and two blond head boys one of the blonds with spickey hair with a purple dot in the middle. Next to them two girls one with black and one with pink hair. Tohru and Kyo both stared at it something poped up 4 people then aperd they all laughed "Hey einstien your all ready in the hospitl and you just got there?" said the blond boy.

"No Odd i didnt" he said erited

"Jeremy who are those people with you?"said the pink head Tohru and Kyo just staring at the screen not understanding them(they dont speak french).

"Oh this is Tohru and Kyo" he said pointing to them when he said there names. **"****H****aha** **Hello i'm Yumi, this is Alieta, Ulrich, and Odd. Nice to meet you Tohru, Kyo. Hahahaha" **said Yumi "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" Kyo yelled at the conputer screan "**Your hair." **she said plainly the two boys where mumbleing about something and looked at Yumi. "Shes are translater" yelled odd happly.

Aleita laughed "She is" Yyo was riseing with anger "ITS NATRALE!"he yelled as yuki came in Tohru was trying to calm Kyo down but Kyo got up and left. Yuki smiled "What happened?" he asked Jeremy and Tohru.

"Oh nothing." Jeremy said ''Like to meet my friends?"

"Ok"

"**Hello**" Yumi said happily

"Oh hello" Yuki said back

"Oh dear, I think Jims coming see you Jeremy" Aleita said as they all waved the screen left and it was now the desktop picture.

"Oh well, good night" Jeremy said yawning.

"But dinner!"Tohru said "Dont you want dinner?"

"No thanks" he said and fell asleep.


	5. A secret that is shared

"It was like he never saw a thing" said Yuki calmly taking a bite of his food "I wonder why two Yuki" said Shigrue also takeing a bite of his food "Mmmmm my flower has cooked a devine meal once again!"

"Oh well thank you!"Toru said smiling "Wheres Kyo?"she asked woredly.

"The idiots probably on the roof." Yuki said taking another bite of his food.

"Oh, right" Tohru said. They ate diner and went to bed.

**(Sorry, nothing much to write there^) **

**...In the morning****...**

Kyo was in the kitchen drinking some milk. Tohru was making breakfast Yuki was still half asleep in his room and Jeremy was trying to wake Yuki but with no secess, walked down the stairs in the school uniform. He yawned "Good morning Tohru, Kyo.''

"Good morning!" said Tohru "breakfast is all most ready!" Kyo put the carton of milk back in the fringe and left the room without saying anything. Jeremy watched him "I dont think he likes me" he ecslamed "Oh i'm sure that's not true!"Tohru said frantically, finishing up breakfast "ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG DAMN RAT WHAT YOU THINK YOUR PULLING!" Kyo screamed

"nothing at all" he said calmly finally fully awake

"Oh...my" said Tohru and Jeremy together as They where bringing in breakfast

"YOU KNOW I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU ONE YOU KNOW THAT" Kyo yelled

"Really do you EVER get tired of saying that." Yuki walked up to Kyo "I will not fight you if that is what you want." he said grareing at him.

"WHY YOU DAMN"Kyo rased his hand to hit him "R-" "at" Jeremy said cutting Kyo off "Your a rat right? Fast and cunning" he said looking a Yuki he looked at Kyo "Your the cat sweet and strong" Shigrue walked in "And you are the dog wise and secritive" he said pointing at him Shigrue stared at him "Well why do you call me a dog?" Shigrue asked

"Because you are one I saw you, what happened last night!" he asked frustrated

"Oh that indeed. I am the dog Kyo-kun is the cat and Yuki the rat." he said smiling his smile "I will indeed again go to the head of the family and consult this you must not speak a word of it to anyone okay?" he said at Jeremy.

"Yes okay well its not that bad you just change in to animals and its not much compared to xa-oh sorry!" Jeremy said and looked down "Um I-I dont feel well is it all right if I stay here?"he asked slowly "O-oh dear are you all right you dont have a fever do you?!" Tohru asked frantically testing if he was warm "Ahhh no I just dont feel well" he said moving her hand off his forehead. It was quiet Shigure left with out a word Yuki was getting ready to tease, Kyo was getting anciy, Jeremy was falling asleep and Tohru was getting ready "All right im all seat" she whispered and they left Jeremy sleeping in the dinning room.(Or so they thought?)


	6. Black, and Blue and Something new?

"Uo-chan Hana-chan!"yelled Tohru running to greet them in front of the class Kyo followed "Hey orange top hows it goin?"Uo ask rubbing his hair "Im fine!"he said as he slapped her hand away "Oh in a pissiy mood?"

"It seems he is." Hana said as dead calmly as always.

"Oh hey, where's the Prince?" Uo asked looking around.

"Oh, hes at the student concul!"Tohru said and Kyo slowly creeped into the class room.

"In your seats! You to orangey!" Mayu said as she smacked Kyos head with what ever papers she had in her hand the bell rang.

**...in the student body room... **

"BLACK I CALL BLACK!" yelled Manabe vishisly swing his arms as Yuki walked in he sighed holding his head. "Manabe we all know your black" Yuki said picking up some papers that fell from Manabes swinging arms "YA WELL HE SAYS HE LIKES IT AND WANTS IT!" he cried pointing to a firmilar blond-headed boy Yuki was stunned "But i though you stayed home?" he asked "Ah yes but this room is my home Yuki and I needed to work, and I just said I like black id rather be blue really"said the Jeremy (that i think we all know)

"Whats your name anyway?" said Manabe settling down

"Oh, my names Jeremy" he said happily "Im the new tech for the student body" silence came every one was wondering if there was a tech spot in student body

"WELL GET TO WORK" Nao yelled as the bell rang and work time was over.

**I know, a bad ending but I had nothing else to put there really the next chapter will be longer promise!**


	7. Someones got it

"Your in the student body? Oh thats so great!" yelled the cheerful as ever Tohru as she smiled at Jeremy.

"Yes I am" Jeremy replied as he slowly cleaned his glasses his computer started to beep and he looked down at it surprised. Tohru who hand been making dinner looks at the computer in awa awaiting what it would do. Jeremy opened the screen as he noticed it went straight to the super-scan, he sighed sadly and looked over at Tohru. Tohru smiled then looked down at the conputer in suspision as it locked onto one tower as it turned a misty red. "Sorry...Ill be right back" Jeremy said slowly yet very quickly as he grabed the conputer and walked up to his temporary room.

He quickly took ou his phone and dialed Alieta's number hopefully she was at lunch and not in class. He let it ring and soon he herd her voice he let out one word "Xana" and emidialtly hung up. Leaving his computer on the bed, he walked back down the stairs hoping in all the world it wouldnt hit here, but as soon as he laid eyes on Tohru he knew that it had. Xana had taken Tohru.

* * *

**I know a very short chapter but thecoldforest wanted Xana to attack so there we go. Next chapter will defiantly be longer and action packed (hopefully). Thank you for reading please review! Any feedback is welcome!**


End file.
